Sonic Ball ZX 7 (Dark Gaia Saga)
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Sonic has decided to take on Eggman alone for once, but things backfire when he gets drained of his energy. Although, Sonic gains a new transformation, only to activate at night. Goku and the others help out Sonic, along with a fairy to their team named Chip, to regain Chip's memory. Also, what is this new evil that Eggman has awakened? What does Eggman plan to do with Dark Gaia?
1. Chapter 54

Episode 54: Beware of the Werehog

As Eggman finally made his plans to take over the world and build the Eggman Empire, he gloats, "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho! I have finally created my plans to take over the world! And what's best: this time, Sonic and the others will be powerless to stop me!" (Boom) Eggman's robots were demolished into bits of scrap. Sonic appeared out of smoke saying, "Come on, Eggman. How many times are you going to continue with this whole Eggman Empire bullshit?!" Eggman looked surprised, then grew an angry look. "Eggbots, attack!" (Beep) (Beep) (Boom) (Zoom) As Sonic ran faster than the speed of sound, he easily dodges a robot's giant hand. "You're too slow," said Sonic. As Sonic destroyed every robot that crossed his path, Eggman got so pissed, he hopped inside his giant Death Bot and said, "Ok, Sonic… get a load of this!" (Sonic grunting) "L… lemme go, you fat, egg-shaped bastard!" Eggman yells, "There's no one here to save you this time, Sonic! Not even Goku or the others at the moment! You're all alone!" Sonic thinks about and smirks. "Yeah, you're right! I can take you on all by myself! I used to do it all the time, and now…" (Sonic hums) (Boom) As Sonic summoned the 7 Chaos Emeralds to his need, he went Super Saiyan and chased after Eggman. "Get back here, you fat bastard!" (Whoosh) As Eggman tried to set up barriers and defenses, they were no match for Sonic's Super Saiyan wrath. Eggman gazed upon Sonic, and pleaded, "Please, Sonic, give me another chance. I promise to turn good again. Just please don't kill me!" Sonic makes a boss pose and says, "Well, lucky for you, I decided to show mercy… for now." But… as Eggman snickered, he pulls out a button and says, "Gotcha, bitch!" (Click) (Whir) "Ugh! Eggman, you double-crossing bastard! If I get released, I'm going to fucking murder your face!" Eggman said, "Oh, but how are you going to do that when you're dead… again?!" (Whir) (Bzzzz) (Sonic grunts) "Must… resist… drainage… before it's… too late." (Sonic grunting harder) "Fuuuucccckkk…," said Sonic, as his power was being drained. However, he was going through a new transformation unlike anyone has ever seen before. (Sonic grunts) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Rip) (Rip) (Sonic roars) Eggman said while celebrating, "Yes! It's just as the myth predicted: one day, if all the Chaos Emeralds were brought into one gathering and shot in the center of the Earth, Dark Gaia re-awakens from his slumber and obeys his awakener. It's pure genius! Now no one can stop me!" Sonic charges up to Eggman and yells, "Except me, you no good bastard!" Eggman laughs and says, "Oh, Sonic… now that the emeralds have been drained, there are no use to me. Ta-ta… friend. Ready… Fire!" (Beep) Sonic yells before getting blasted from space, "Eggman you… BASTARD!" (Whoosh) (Whistle) (Thud) Sonic gets back up, picks up a little, weird fairy and says, "Hey, buddy… are you ok? Are you dead?" Goku comes out of the house asking, "What the hell was that?!" Then, he looks at Sonic all surprised. "S… Sonic?! What happened to you, bro?!" The others come out and sees Sonic's new look with a surprised face. "Ugh… my head. I was battling Eggman alone, but instead, he tricked me and accidently turned me into… this. I feel like a freak." Goku said, "Yeah, no kidding, and he drained the Chaos Emeralds as well… so it won't be a definite cakewalk." The little fairy wakes up and yells, "Ahh! Please don't eat me! I taste horrible!" Shadow laughed out loud due to the fairy's high voice. (Shadow laughing hard) Sonic said, "No, wait! I promise I'm not a monster! What's your name, little fairy?" "Hmm… oh no! I can't remember!" Sonic said with a guilty look, "Uh-oh… did I wipe his memory?" The little fairy asked, "I can sense your kind heart and spirit. Tell me: What's your name?" "I'm Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog!" "And I'm Goku! That's Tails, Shadow, Vegeta, Gohan, Knuckles, and Piccolo." The little fairy said, "It's nice to meet you all. Say… are those the Chaos Emeralds? I can probably help you restore them, if you can help me restore my memory." Sonic said, "It's a deal." As the sun rose up from the sky, it became morning, as Sonic reverted to normal. "Aw yeah! I'm back, baby," yelled Sonic in excitement. (Goku's stomach growls) "Uh… can we go get some ice-cream first?" (Everyone laughing) (Sonic sighs) "Ok, we'll get some ice-cream first, then, we'll go give Eggman a piece of our minds!" So as the heroes went to go get ice-cream, the little fairy asks, "What's ice-cream?" "Only the best thing in the world, of course! They have different flavors!" "Can I try some," he asks. "Sure! You can have two!" So as the little fairy tried some ice-cream, Goku yelled, "Chip!" Sonic looks confused and says, "What the hell is wrong with you, Goku?" Goku said, "Noooo… we should name him Chip. It's a good name until we figure out his _real_ identity." "Ohhh… that makes sense. Welcome aboard the team, Chip," said Sonic. So as they all had their ice-cream, Chip said, "I can feel a temple inside that ruin over there. It's guarded by a few robots, so we'll have to sneak past them." "Tch, please! We do this every day, Chip. Now stand aside, let the Prince of Saiyans handle this," said Vegeta. (Vegeta powering up) (Ratatatatattataatatatatat) (Clunk) (Bam) (Boom) "See that, Chip? If you want to be awesome like me, you have to train 24/7 just like me." Chip said, "Wow! You're really awesome, Vegeta! At this rate, we're going to get my memory back in no time!" As Chip sensed the ruin's energy, he points and says, "Can you feel that? Over there, look!" Goku replies, "Whoa… it's beautiful. It makes me want to gaze upon it." Chip said, "Well, then… let's go." So as they all headed to the ruin, they spotted Eggman robbing the villagers. "Eggman," yelled Goku, "I don't appreciate what you did to Sonic yesterday! Get ready to eat dirt!" (Goku powering up) Eggman said, "Well then, Goku, how would you like to talk to my latest creation: the Egg Hammer!" (Thud) (Clunk) (Whir) "Target acquired: Son Goku and Vegeta!" (Whir) (Clunk) (Whoosh) Piccolo said, "I can handle this… you guys go on ahead and activate that temple." (Piccolo powering up) The Egg Hammer tried to chase after Goku and Vegeta, but Piccolo stopped it in its tracks and said, "Where do you think you're going? We're just having some fun, just the two of us." (Piccolo powering up) (Crunch) (Crackle) (Crackle) Eggman grunts and says, "Grr! You little, green cockroach! How dare you mess up my latest creation? For that, you shall pay…" (Rumble) "What is that tremendous energy I'm feeling? It's too pure," said Piccolo. Meanwhile, Sonic and the others finally makes it to the temple and witnesses the beauty of it. Sonic said, "I think I should be the first one to set the emerald onto the platform." So as Sonic sets the Chaos Emerald onto the platform, nothing happened. Tails asks, "How come nothing happened? I thought this ruin would restore the emerald's energy." Shadow said, "Maybe we can try it again later on tonight, but until then, we need to be careful on Eggman's movements. There's no telling what he could do next." Knuckles replied, "For once, I agree with Shadow. I sense a great, evil energy slowly rising, but it's currently in its slumber now." Goku said, "Sonic, let's go get some rest for tonight, ok?" Sonic nods his head in agreement. 4 hours later, Sonic steps out of the house with Chip, staring at the moon with its gazing, glittering beauty. "Ugh… I feel… weird. Chip, go warn the others and…," said Sonic. (Sonic grunting) (Sonic roars) "Guys, guys," yelled Chip, "Sonic's transformed again! Come quickly!" Goku and the others step outside to see Sonic in his transformation again. Shadow said, "Sonic… I just thought of a certain theory. It seems that you turn into a werewolf, or in this case, a Werehog, when it strikes nighttime." Sonic said, "I just hope this doesn't affect my fight with Eggman in the future. Speaking of which…" (Stretch) (Boom) "Ah, cool! I can stretch my arms and blow stuff up with one punch! Man, I could get used to this," said Sonic. As Sonic discovers his new Werehog abilities, he trains day and night, until he sees a glowing, green aura around the temple they previously visited. Can Sonic and the others discover this new evil that Eggman has unleashed? Will Sonic ever be cured of his new Werehog transformation, or will it be stuck with him forever? Also, can the heroes regain Chip's memory? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	2. Chapter 55

Episode 55: Dark Gaia's Legend

As Sonic and the others go to the ruin again, this time at night, they see the Chaos Emerald being restored, but guarded by Eggman's robots. "Tch, they never learn. Stand aside, guys. Leave it to me," said Shadow. (Shadow powering up) Eggman spots Shadow and yells, "Eggbots, attack!" (Machine guns firing) (Sizzle) "Is that the best you have? You really have no idea what you're up against, Doctor. Chaos… Spear!" (Bzzz) (Whoosh) Sonic feels weird, as if a dark energy was running through his body. (Sonic grunting) Goku stares at Sonic and asks, "What's wrong, buddy? You look like you seen a ghost before." Sonic yells, "I feel… off! Grr!" (Whir) (Whoosh) (Sonic roars) Eggman laughed and said, "I should've known Sonic would still be alive. No matter, with your new look, you're not as fast as you used to be." Sonic said in a deep voice, "I wouldn't count on that, muthafucka!" (Sonic roars) Goku said, "Whoa! So I'm guessing that since Sonic's in his werehog form, his speed is gone, but he makes it up with brute strength." Vegeta said, "It's no fun if Sonic gets all the fun… allow me to step in and take out the scraps." (Vegeta powering up) Eggman said, "Why do I always have to bust out the heavy machinery? You idiots leave me no choice. Witness… the Death Egg 3.0." Gohan looked up and said, "Whoa! That thing's enormous! You guys go restore the emerald, Tails and I will take of this mechanical bastard for now." (Gohan powering up) (Tails powering up) As Sonic, Goku, Shadow and Vegeta went to go grab the Chaos Emerald, Chip started having a flashback about his past. (Chip gasps) "Sonic, I remember something. About the beast of Hell… he can only be awakened by the negative impact of the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow replied, "So that's what that massive, dark energy was earlier. Tell me, Chip: do you know when he'll awaken again?" Silver drops in and says, "Sorry I'm late, guys. I sensed a wicked energy from this temple." "Thanks, Silver. We could use all the help we could get at this rate." As the emerald was finally restored, it flew into Sonic's hand. Goku cheered, "Yahoo! That's one emerald down. Now… let's see if I can sense another emerald somewhere nearby." (Goku hums) (Goku gasps) "I sense another one in another country. C'mon guys, let's go gather the others." (All zoom) As they all flew around the world, they could barely sense the emerald. "Damn it, I can't sense the emerald! Where the hell could it be?" asked Vegeta. Sonic said, "I can sense it in the city nearby. Let's go!" (Zoom) Goku and the rest finally made it to the city, as they asked everyone around for anything suspicious. "Excuse me, little girl? But have you seen any weird robots lately?" asked Sonic. "Um… it went that way. It said something about a Chaos something." Sonic said, "Thanks, little girl." (Zoom) (Whoosh) As Gohan and Tails beat the others to the robot, Gohan asked, "Hey, guys. What took you so long?" (Thud) A weird, dark blue meteorite crashed in front of Goku and cracked open with Metal Sonic. (Gohan laughing) "Sonic, let me handle this." (Beeping) "Scanning," said Metal Sonic, "Results: Gohan, power level equals…" (Beeping) "Scanning insufficient." (Ratatatatatatatattatataatatatat) Gohan and Metal Sonic were going at it like crazy. "Gohan, you cannot stop me, for I am Sonic, as in the copy is right by your side. Give it up and surrender!" As Metal Sonic transforms into Bio Metal Sonic, his power sharply increases. (Gohan chuckling) "You really think that little boost is going to beat me? Gimme a break." (Gohan powering up) Eggman ordered in more robots to attack Sonic and the rest. Piccolo said, "Everyone, get ready!" (All powering up) (Ratatatatatatattatatatattatataat) As Eggman called upon his best robot, he flees from the battlefield to sneak off and get the dragon ball. Sonic yelled, "Eggman, get the fuck back here!" As Sonic went after Eggman, Shadow flew next to Sonic and said, "Allow me to help you, Sonic. After all, we're a team." (Sonic and Shadow powering up) Sonic said, "Eggman, this is it! Kamehame… ha!" (Whoosh) (Boom) (Thud) (Spring) "Mwahahaha! You fell for my bait! Now I shall go find the rest of the dragons balls in no time at all," said the Eggman decoy. (Sonic growls) "Dammit, it's just a stupid copy! Now that Eggman escaped, he's probably gathered at least more than half of the dragon balls!" Shadow said, "Relax, Sonic. We defeated him once, we'll keep doing this until he learns his lesson." "Hmph, you're right, Shadow. Let's go!" (Zoom) As Shadow warned the others on how Eggman was a decoy, Vegeta was super pissed. "Ugh! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! How could that fat bastard escape from me? If I get my hands on him, I'm going to rip his entrails and use them for combat!" Goku told Vegeta, "Calm down… I can use Instant Transmission and locate his energy." Gohan went to go grab Goku's shoulder, but he tripped on an orange ball. (Thud) "Ow… hey, dad! I found one of the dragon balls!" Chip said, "Dragon balls? What are those?" Tails said, "It's a ball that can grant any wish, but there are 7 in total, just like the Chaos Emeralds…" Sonic said, "Excellent, Gohan. Now that we have a dragon ball of our own, it looks like Egghead won't be able to gather all seven." Piccolo said, "I suggest we get going." "I can sense the Master Emerald fading away, but slowly. Let's hurry, Eggman's probably draining it dry." (Whoosh) Now that our heroes have found one of the dragon balls, they're one step closer to saving the world yet again. Meanwhile, Eggman finds a weird, blue bottle of dark souls. "Hmm… I wonder what'll happen if I open it." (Pop) (Whoosh) (3 dark souls chuckling) "It's been a while, Eggman. Care to join u in killing Sonic and Goku?" The 3 dark souls that were released were Frieza, Cell, and Super Buu. Cell said, "Yep, this should be a perfect time to exact our revenge, but first…" (Whoosh) (Boom) "Yes… Buu want revenge on orange man and blue hedgehog. Buu not done killing yet." Eggman snickered and said, "So it's agreed, you 3 will work for me, and as a bonus, I will each give you a Chaos Emerald juiced up with the power of the Master Emerald." Cell asked, "Hold on… there was a Master Emerald this whole time? If I would've known about it, I could've absorbed its power during my battle with Goku and Sonic." Eggman said, "Well, yes. Now, go kill Sonic and the rest of those pests. That's an order!" "Yes, my lord," said Frieza, Cell, and Super Buu. (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Back at our heroes, they were searching the temple as they finally made it there. Goku gasped super hard and said, "No fucking way! It can't be…" Knuckles asked, "What is it?" Sonic sensed it too. "Holy shit! How did they become revived? The dragon balls couldn't have been collected, after all, we have one of them. Hoe is that possible?" Tails asked, "Don't keep us in the dark, Sonic. Who is it?" Goku said, "It's Frieza, Cell, and Super Buu. All in 3 different areas." Shadow said, "But… I thought we killed Frieza for good. Am I right, Vegeta?" Vegeta said, "Yeah, I'm sure. This is just great! As soon as we get ahead, things just keeps getting worse for us." Piccolo said, "I have an idea: Vegeta, Shadow, Knuckles and I will take on Frieza, Gohan and Tails, you two will take on Cell again, and finally Goku and Sonic will take on Super Buu again. Ready? Go!" (All whoosh) Now that our heroes are going up against the 3 baddest villains again, will the outcome be the same as last time, or does the villains know a secret on how to finish off our heroes/ Stay tuned for the next episode.


	3. Chapter 56

Episode 56: The Night of the Demons

As our heroes proceeded to fight the three dark souls, Vegeta, Shadow, Piccolo, and Knuckles power up at the same time against Frieza. (Vegeta and Shadow powering up) (Frieza chuckling) "Do you two monkeys still think that you can defeat me for good?! You got lucky the last time, but I've learned a new transformation. And you, Namek and Echidna, I'll make sure to wipe out your entire race… again!" (Frieza powering up) (Whoosh) "Ah, this is a lot more like it. Now… get ready, you filthy simians! I'll deal with you later, Namek." Vegeta said, "Well, well, Frieza, I must commend you, but… I don't speak bitch." (Vegeta powering up) (Shadow powering up) "You sure about that, Frieza?! Because _you're_ the one going down… for good!" As Frieza, Vegeta, Piccolo, Shadow, and Knuckles battle it out, meanwhile, with Gohan and Tails, Cell prepares to go into combat with the two warriors. "So, Gohan and Tails… I promise you, I won't make the same mistake as I did last time. I will get my revenge by any means necessary." (Gohan chuckling) Tails also chuckles, then says, "Why can't you just accept your fate in Hell? Honestly, you destroy many innocent lives, and expect to get away with it." (Gohan powering up) "But now, I'll make sure to destroy you without my father or Sonic's help." Cell charged at Gohan and Tails without mercy and yelled, "Then let's get the show on the road!" (Ratatatatattatatatat) As Cell battles Gohan, Tails sneaks behind him and does a Rainbow Slash." (Tails powering up) Cell blocks it, then states, "Silly boy, I know all your tricks from our previous fight. Do you think that'll work on me a second time? Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way and destroy this planet with one fell swoop." Gohan's rage was so broken, he became unstoppable for a moment. "Hey, Cell, I hope you said your prayers, because you're going straight back to Hell… permanently!" Meanwhile, at Sonic, Goku, and Super Buu, they were giving it their all. "Grr! Dammit, he's gotten more powerful! If Vegeta were here, we could fuse again and finish him off, then it'll be one problem less!" Sonic said to Goku, "Tch! Let me handle this bubblegum freak! We beat him once, and this time, I'll do it again… Super Sonic Style!" (Sonic powers up) Super Buu said, "Even though Gohan isn't a part of me anymore, luckily, I still have his strength, so beating me this time without your little Fusion won't be so easy." Goku said, "Oh yeah? We've been through a lot worse while you were dead. Plus, not to mention I've trained my Super Saiyan 3 form." (Goku powers up drastically) Back at Vegeta, Shadow, Piccolo, Knuckles, and Frieza, Piccolo and Knuckles were about to deliver the final blow. "This is the end, Frieza, for all the Namekians you killed in the past! Special Beam… CANNON!" (Bzzzz) Back at Cell, Tails and Gohan, Cell was about to sneak behind Gohan and steal his energy, until… (Bam) Gohan laughs and says, "Come on, Cell, didn't you learn your lesson the first time? Never leave yourself wide open, especially near the gut. That's your most open area to strike." Tails said, "Gohan, allow me to finish off Cell this time." "Be my guest," Gohan replied back. So as Tails finished off Cell with a Kamehameha, he said, "Let's go meet up with the others to see if they're done with their fights." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Back at Frieza, he was being served his own medicine by Piccolo. "So… any last words, Frieza?" Frieza smirks and says to Piccolo, "Yes: I'll see you all in Hell!" (Rumbling) Vegeta looks and says, "Wh… what?!" Now, back at Goku and Sonic, as they quickly defeated Super Buu, they sensed Frieza's energy and headed straight for the fight. Goku sees Frieza and yells, "Hey, Frieza! Take this: Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" (Goku powering up) Sonic joins in and charges up a Kamehameha as well. Meanwhile, with Eggman, he was currently planning to awaken the evil beast again and use it to dominate everything and everyone in the world. (Eggman laughing) "Now that I have finally awakened the beast from the Gaia ancient description texts, I can finally create my Eggman Empire!" Krillin barges in and yells, "Not while we're around!" It was Krillin, Gotenks, Silver, and Blaze against Eggman. Eggman laughs again and says, "Oh? And how are a bunch of weaklings like you can stop me?" Gotenks gets pissed off and says, "You'll regret saying that when I turn you into an omelet, you fat bastard!" (All powering up) Can our heroes defeat Eggman while the others are dealing with Frieza's ultimate, burning rage? Find out in the next episode.


	4. Chapter 57

Episode 57: The Rise of Chun-Nan's Phoenix

As Goku and Sonic finally caught up to the others, Vegeta told them to stay back. "This is Piccolo and Knuckles' fight. If they want to get revenge on Frieza, let them be my guest," said Shadow. (Boom) A sudden explosion came near Chip's direction. "Oh no, Chip! I totally forgot," said Sonic. (Zoom) Meanwhile, back at Eggman and the other heroes, Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3 and threatened Eggman by any means necessary. (Beep) (Eggman laughing) "Have fun with my giant companion! Ta-ta!" (Roaring) A giant, fiery phoenix came out of the hidden chamber. Krillin said, "OK, then… time to put out some flames! Destructo…" (Whirring) Silver went Super Saiyan and prepared a Telekinesis Blast. (Whirring) "Listen up, Phoenix, you know why you don't exist in the future? Because you died by me… and if you try to stop me again, it's no use!" Blaze yelled, "Silver, allow me to take him on alone! Remember: I can control and absorb flame and control them." (Blaze powering up) Gotenks said in rebellion, "And let you get all the credit? No way!" (Gotenks powering up) Back at the fight… again…, Piccolo pulled out a jar from years ago when he and Goku first fought. (Pop) "Knuckles, I need you to fight Frieza for about 2 minutes, I have a plan." (Ratatatatatattatatataatatatat) As Knuckles was fighting Frieza, he easily had the upper hand. (Frieza grunting) "You meddlesome echidna! Why won't you die like the rest of your kind?" Piccolo yelled, "Hey, Frieza! I hope you enjoy your stay in Hell… for good!" As Piccolo channels half of his energy to the bottle, he chucks it at Frieza and forces him to be trapped inside. (Crunch) Piccolo stepped on the bottle, crushing Frieza's soul forever, causing him to never be resurrected again. Vegeta said, "Finally! I thought this fight would never end! Now… let's go find the rest of the emeralds so we can fix Sonic right back to normal." As everyone else was blasting the Phoenix, they were useless against the fiery bird. "What?! Get real," yelled Gotenks. Blaze gently pushes Gotenks back and says, "I told you to let me handle the phoenix. Fire Enchantment… go!" So as Blaze senselessly beat the phoenix around, she sees a Chaos Emerald deep inside the phoenix's neck. (Rip) (Shine) Silver said, "Now we have 3 Chaos Emeralds, so all we need is to get the other four and we can finally stop Eggman and cure Sonic of his transformation." Back at our main heroes, they've finally met up with the other heroes, but Eggman escaped with two emeralds and headed for Holaska. Vegeta got pissed and yelled, "How is that fat bastard always escaping under my nose?!" Sonic said, "I don't think he has the right emeralds. See?" (Chaos Emerald shining) (White Chaos Emerald shining) Gotenks said, "So that's our five against Egghead's two. At this rate, not only will we be able to beat him, but we can save the world once and for all." Sonic and Goku said at the same time, "Let's go, everyone!" (All whooshing) So later on that day, as they made it to the center of the forbidden land of Holaska, Tails sees a frozen beast deep inside the iceberg. (Crackle) (Crackle) (Shing) (Heavy breathing) As Gotenks defused, they said, "Damn it! Has it been 30 minutes already?" Tails backs up slowly as the icy dragon stares at him deep in his soul. (Heavy breathing) "Um, guys? I think we should leave this thing alone. After all, it's not hurting anyone." (Roars) "Eep," squealed Tails as he got super scared. Sonic, Goku, Vegeta, and Shadow stepped up to the beast and went Super Saiyan 2. (All 4 powering up) (Whirring) Sonic and Goku blasts a Kamehameha to the dragon's face, but it had no effect. "How is it… invulnerable to our attacks?" Vegeta chuckles and says, "That's because your attacks aren't powerful enough. Now… watch as the Prince of Saiyans gets ahold of this pathetic reptile! Big Bang… ATTACK!" (Whirring) (Boom) (Heavy breathing) Vegeta looks in awe, and says, "How the…? Impossible! I put half of my energy into that attack!" Shadow laughs and says, "Please, stand aside, Vegeta, and let a real badass show you how it's done." (Shadow powering up) "Chaos… Oblivion!" Will the heroes be able to defeat this icy dragon menace? Or are they doomed to be frozen by its fury? Stay tuned for the next episode.

P.S. Sorry for making it so short. I'm trying my best :p


End file.
